The use of polymeric materials in various end-use applications is generally known. Such polymeric materials may, for example, be applied to various substrates via different conventional methods. Such conventional methods include, but are not limited to, calendaring process, lamination process, extrusion process, cast sheet process, or combinations thereof. However, polymeric materials such as olefinic elastomers may not be easily processed to form desired articles such as synthetic leather.
Despite the research efforts in developing polymeric materials suitable for synthetic leather applications, there is a need for a polymeric formulation that provides improved synthetic leather application properties, e.g. improved dry feel in synthetic leather products, improved adhesion to various substrates, as a well as improved processability, e.g. improved calenderability or extrusion.